


Don't Wait

by yellowwolf56



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: AU, Based On Don't Wait, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the music video for Don't wait, set in te fantasy world where Joey is a prince and Daniel is a boy who saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wait

Joey is about ten years old, and he's in danger.

Joey looks around him at the three goblins who surround him. they snarl, laughing. Joey reaches for his sword, realizing it's no longer by his side.

The young prince cowers away from his tormentors. One of them goes in for the kill.

Suddenly, there is a boy in front of Joey. The boy holds out an amulet, and it's magic forces the goblins away. The boy turns to Joey.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

Joey manages a small nod. He can't say anything else, because the boy is gorgeous, and if Joey says anything else, he is sure he's going to blurt out that he thinks the boy is pretty.

"I'm Daniel," the boy says, holding out a hand.

"I'm Prince Joseph, but everyone calls me Joey," Joey says quietly. He shakes hands with the taller boy, and feels a jolt of electricity travel up his arm. Daniel jerks back. 

"Sorry," he says. "After effects of the magic." 

Joey smiles. 

"Are you lost?" Daniel asks.

"No," Joey says. "I just don't know where I'm ending up yet." Daniel grins.

"How bought we find this place of yours together?" Daniel suggested.

"I would like that," Joey said with a smile.

-

Joey is about fifteen, and he's questioning his preferences.

He and Daniel have stopped for a night at an old inn, traveling towards the town where Daniel's mother was supposedly buried. Daniel wants to pay his last respects.

Joey just can't seem to keep his eyes off his best friend. 

Over the past couple of years, Daniel has filled out, gaining muscle and growing taller. Joey has been doing the same, though he is still smaller.

Joey watches the way Daniel moves, studies his features, memories his words and his mannerisms.

Joey brushes it off as normal teenage feelings. Considering his parents are both missing in action, he has no one to tell him otherwise.

Joey rolls over in bed, coming nose to nose with Daniel. The boys had decided long ago that it was cheaper to pay for a one bed room and just share the bed. Simple.

Except, Joey wants to kiss Daniel awake. He settles for wrapping an arm around the other boy.

Joey shoves his feelings aside, and falls asleep plauged by the closeness of the boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

-

Joey is about twenty-four, and he isn't very worried. At least he's trinf to tell himself that.

Daniel often goes for morning walks and leaves Joey alone for a couple minutes. 

Except this time, Daniel left the fire roaring,left no note to explain where he had gone, and left his sword behind. Joey is traveling through the woods, trying to find Daniel.

Joey sees a clearing, with a cage in it. The prince sees inside, and can't quite make out the person inside. Joey hides behind a tree and then peeks around, waiting to see if anything is guarding the mysterious cage.

When nothing happens, Joey goes up to the cage, in it is Daniel.

"You shouldn't have come," Daniel says.

"Let me get you out," Joey says, looking up for a moment at this man.

Oh, Joey is so in love he doesn't even deny it anymore. However, Daniel does not feel the same way.

"It's using me as bait, just leave me," Daniel says, a note of desperation rising in his voice. Joey responds by rattling the cage bars a little, and then looking at the lock for a long moment.

"Behind you," Daniel says quietly.

Joey turns and sees a cloud of black smoke materilize in fRome of him, as himself.

Joey sees this reflection of himself, but the thing is evil, darkened at the edges. It starts towards the cage behind Joey, and Joey knows he has to leave, or he'll have to watch Daniel die because of him.

Joet runs away, hoping the thing will follow him. It does. Joey gets far enough away, and the. Turns towards the creature.

"He doesn't care about you," it hisses. Joey grits his teeth.

"He's waiting for the perfect moment to leave you," the thing taunts. Joey feels a surge of anger and a ball of blue light flies from his hands. The creature vanishes.

Joey runs back to the cage, where Danile is pushing open the door. 

Joey catches Daniel in a tight hug. Daniel returns it just as enthusiastically.  

"Thank you," Daniel says, muffled by Joey's shirt. Joey just smiles into his best friend's shoulder.

-

It's not even five minutes later, and Daniel says he has something to show Joey. 

Joey follows, for he would follow Daniel anywhere.

As Daniel begins to lead Joey away, Daniel slips his hand into Joey's. Joey looks down, feeling a lurch in his chest. His stomach does a flip.

Daniel leads his to an outcrop overlooking a river. The two turn to face each other, and they are so close.

Joey looks away to hide what his eyes reveal. Joey feels a gentle hand on his cheek, turning his head back so he is nose to nose with Daniel.

Daniel is cupping Joey's cheek with his hand, and Joey can't breath.

"I need to tell you something," Daniel says, his voice low.

"So do I!" Joey blurts out. Daniel seems to have fixated his eyes on a point below Joey's nose.

'Do I have a spot on my chin?' He thinks. Joey's thoughts however, are snagged by the movement of Daniel's lips.

He looks up more moment, before Daniel leans forward and kisses Joey on the mouth. He pulls away quickly, and Joey gives him a beaming smile

-

Joey is about twenty-four years old, and he thinks he is the luckiest man on the planet.


End file.
